


Fierrochase and Cupcakes

by Janaediangelo



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alex is master at plan making, Fluff? Blushy! Magnus, M/M, Magnus has no idea whats happening, Pre-Relationship, slick Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janaediangelo/pseuds/Janaediangelo
Summary: Some fluff with Magnus and Alex





	Fierrochase and Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fierrochase work and my fourth actual fanfic. So sorry if it's really really bad. but hey, you're wasting time reading it! Comments are appreciated!

I walked down the hall to my room humming victorious by Panic! At the Disco. Yup, I was in that type of mood.

Sure, I might be in excruciating pain, but it was worth it. You see, I really don't like getting in gruesome fights to death over stupid things like cupcakes but… I really wanted that cupcake.

The frosting was curled to perfection and the sprinkles were perfectly dusted. Really, who could resist? So I strolled down the hall, cupcake in hand feeling all proud and stuff, waiting to get to my room so I could devour it in piece. 

So, maybe I was being a bit over dramatic about that cupcake. Maybe there was a skip to my step as I hummed the beat and nodded my head to the imaginary music. Who cares? 

I opened my door with a flourish, ready to dramatically flop on my bed and enjoy my trophy. It might not be as good as falafel but… cupcakes were definitely on up there on my amazing foods list. 

“Tonight we are victorious, champagne pouring over us…” I hummed as I walked up to my bed. I turned around in a twirl ( no, I did not almost trip) only to come to an abrupt stop, freezing mid second twirl.

“Haha, what's the matter Maggie, you look like a deer caught in headlights,” They said with that familiar devious smirk and a mocking tone of voice Wait, she said, no he. Yes, Alex was definitely a he.  
“...but I do approve in your taste in music.”

“What… why are you in my room, dude?” I said, a blush starting to creep up my cheeks. Ugh he makes me a stuttering fool. I've gotten over the fact that someone as fluid as him could make me feel this way and just focused on being frustrated Alex made me such a mess ( psh, no, not like it keeps me up at night thinking about it.) It didn't help when he did random crap like this. 

He was sprawled out on my bed, like he owned it. His head was dangling of the matress slightly, from the position on his back. His knees were propped up and his green hair dangled both softly to the ground and in his eyes. He was wearing a pink pastel sweater with a green and black plaid shirt underneath and green ripped skinny jeans. Weirdly, on him it worked. He had a silver ball in his hand that he was throwing up towards the ceiling and catching perfectly. Every. Time. Always perfect. The nerve. 

“ Wait, you are, um, a dude today, right?” I asked, not wanting to be rude or misgender him. Or make him mad. Or do anything to make him not like me (not that I think about it a lot.) 

“That is very correct, almost always, my good sir,” Alex proclaimed dramatically, twisting himself into an upright sitting position, still throwing the ball up and down, “ but to answer your other question, well I had some business to attend to and I've heard a rumour around the street that little magpie won a cupcake.” 

Oh no. I was instantly on guard. I narrowed my eyes, probably looking as fierce as a golden retriever pup. What the hell did this guy want with my cupcake? 

“And…” I said waving my hand fru him to continue. 

“And… I've decided I want it!” He said smirking, mischief in his eyes. 

Oh no. Oh nonononono.

“Oh nonononono. This is my cupcake, I won it fair and square, and you can't keep taking my stuff!” I had a feeling Alex knew of my little ah, crush (more like big huge fat crush to be honest), and used it against me. Whether it be the best weapon, the last piece of falafel, my new hoodies, he asked and he received. But this, THIS was too far.  
“And do not call me magpie. Or Maggie.”

“Oh but Maggie, are you sure you don't wanna give that to me?” He purred, his voice low, dropping the sphere on the bed and getting up to walk towards me. Oh crap. He can't just do that! Make his voice all hot like that. Dangit now I'm blushing again. 

“Ah, no?” I said backing up as he got closer. 

“You don't sound too sure about that now do you? And I really want that cupcake,” he walked even closer, almost backing me to the wall, voice deepening even more if possible, his brown and hazel eyes shining, like he knew he had already won. 

I definitely did not make a squeaking sound when my back hit the wall and his hands slammed against it, trapping me close to him. Nope, no sir. 

He smirked, used his hand to fist my shirt, and I cringed, waiting for him to punch me, take my long awaited prize, and run. 

But instead, he used his other hand, still trapping me to the wall to cup against my waist as his lips brushed against mine. That's right, his lips were brushing against mine.

...Wait, WHAT? 

He was kissing me. Alex Fierro was kissing. Me. Me, being the fool I am had my eyes widened in shock, cupcake dangling from my hand while my arms were held up in a slight surrender position. One hand against his chest, the other close to, but not yet, to protect the frosting on my cupcake. 

He pulled back a little and laughed lightly before kissing me again. This time I relaxed into it, a bit awkward, not knowing what to do with my arms but enjoying it nonetheless. And by the gods it felt amazing. 

Him seeming to realize my lack in experience, took my arms gently and draped them around his neck. Me, being too blissed out, didn't notice him lift the cupcake ever so slightly from my hand, putting it close to the wall instead of curled back in my shirt.

I don't know how long we stood there. Maybe ten seconds, maybe two minutes but I could do this for hours. 

Then, tragically, he pulled back, leaving me in a state of shock, arms dangling at my sides. He walked backwards to my bed and scooped up the sphere he had been playing with, unpeeled the wrapper from part of the cupcake, and took a bite, smirking, as he played catch with the ball again. And I thought I was the pickpocket. That multitalented fuc-

“Oh and Maggie, that other thing,” he said, walking to the front of my room while I stared after him powerless, “ I've decided that you're taking me out on a date. Tomorrow. Casual wear. Pick me up at 8 and please, no falafel,” he added with a smirk as he headed out the door.

He the peeked his head back in the doorway, winking as he was leaving and tipped an imaginary hat with the hand that held the ball. 

‘Well then. That just happened,’ I thought.

I looked on at my still open door, registering what happened for a full minute before- 

Wait…

‘DAMMIT!’

‘MY CUPCAKE!’

‘Stupid Alex and his stupid seductive cupcake stealing capabilities. How is that even a thing.’

‘…’

‘Oh gods I have a date to plan for tomorrow.’

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a multi chapter fic filled with oneshots. Though none of them will be very good. If you want that, comment or comment prompts I can use. Either way, comments are appreciated


End file.
